Ultrasound imaging systems are a powerful tool for performing real-time, non-invasive imaging procedures in a wide range of medical applications. These systems typically include a display for showing an ultrasound image feed to an operator. In certain situations, it may be desirable to provide viewing access of the ultrasound image feed on a secondary device (called a receiving device herein). For example, the receiving device may be a larger display (e.g., a television or monitor) suitable for viewing by a larger audience. Providing viewing access may be helpful in an educational setting where multiple students can view the ultrasound image feed more easily on the receiving device.
In situations where the receiving device includes a display, some existing solutions use screen mirroring technology to provide viewing access of the ultrasound image feed. Screen mirroring may replicate the ultrasound image feed being displayed from a primary display device to a secondary display. However, screen mirroring typically requires the primary display to receive ultrasound image data, process it for display, and further transmit the ultrasound image feed to the secondary display. This places a large processing burden on the primary display device and may slow down its processing. Also, many screen mirroring services require the primary display and secondary display to be on the same local area network (LAN) to allow the primary display to discover the secondary display. This may introduce an inconvenient step of joining a LAN that needs to be performed at the secondary display prior to viewing the ultrasound image feed thereon.
There is thus a need for improved ultrasound systems and methods of establishing a secondary connection at an ultrasound imaging machine that provide access to an ultrasound image feed. The embodiments discussed herein may address and/or ameliorate at least some of the aforementioned drawbacks identified above. The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related thereto are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings herein.